Sullustan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Sŭl’-lŭs-tăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,30 – 1,80 meter | leeftijd = >70 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Sullust | gesproken = Sullustese | geschreven = Sullustese | kolonies = Sulon Umnub | affiliatie = CIS Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|Nien Nunb Sullustans waren een intelligent species afkomstig van Sullust die onder andere bekend waren door de SoroSuub Corporation en als de beste navigators in het universum. Fysiologie Sullustans werden gemiddeld zo’n 1,50 meter groot en wogen zo’n 67 kilogram. Sullustans waren een species met grote kaken, grote oren en grote zwarte ogen. Hun ogen, waarmee ze in het duister konden kijken, waren aangepast aan de onderaardse grotten van Sullust waar ze woonden. Indien hun ogen te lang werden blootgesteld aan licht, werd het hoornvlies beschadigd. Sommige Sullustans droegen daarom een beschermde bril om dit proces te vertragen. Sullustans hadden een bijzonder goed gehoor. Ze konden het kleinste geluid identificeren en waren gek van muziek. Sullustans met een hoorgebrek waren erg achteruitgesteld in de samenleving en dove Sullustans leefden meestal niet lang. Dit gehoor was samen met hun uniek oriënteringsvermogen een sine qua non om te overleven in de doolhoven van hun grotten. Eens een Sullustan een bepaalde weg had genomen, vergat hij / zij deze nooit meer. Dit maakte van de Sullustans uitstekende navigators en piloten. Sullustans leken voor buitenstaanders erg op elkaar maar hun oren en dewflaps waren allemaal verschillend als vingerafdrukken. Om zichzelf verder te identificeren brachten sommige Sullustans tatoeages aan op hun gelaat. De meeste Sullustans waren kaal maar een bepaald deel van de soort had haargroei op het gelaat. Sullustans spraken en schreven Sullustese, een taal die erg snel werd gesproken. Cultuur Sullustans waren een vrolijk en optimistisch species dat graag grappen uithaalde en van muziek hield maar ook hard kon werken. Ze hielden ervan om andere species te ontmoeten en om door het heelal te reizen. Sullustans waren leergierig wat betreft kunst, culturen en tradities. Hun favoriete manier om ervaringen op te doen was door zelf eerst iets te beleven. Hierdoor bekeken anderen hen vaak als waaghalzen. Hun ervaringen met het bouwen van ondergrondse constructies leverde hen faam op als ingenieurs. Toch waren ze ook erg formeel in hun regels van etiquette. Zo had elk ritueel een eigen betekenis. De dood, ‘Eternal Sleep’ genaamd, was belangrijk voor Sullustans. Zo droegen Sullustans in rouw fel gekleurde kledij en werd het dode lichaam opgebaard achter Transparisteel in een ritueel genaamd de Tomb-walling Ceremony. De Sullustans konden dan op basis van hun stand in de maatschappij een blok Transparisteel plaatsen. Er bestond een nauwkeurige orde in dewelke dit moest geschieden. De laatste persoon was de echtgenoot of vriend die een woordje moest vertellen over de overleden Sullustan. Dit moest geen ingestudeerde tekst zijn maar één die eerlijk uit het hart kwam. Elke kleine afwijking van dit protocol zorgde voor grote schaamte en confrontaties. Belangrijke Sullustans werden begraven in de Gallery of Ancients en de Catacomb of Eminents. Niet alleen voor begrafenissen hadden Sullustans tal van rituelen. Voor verjaardagen, huwelijken of feestdagen bestond eveneens dergelijke waslijst. Sullustans waren democratisch ingesteld, ook al speelde SoroSuub Corporation een cruciale rol in hun samenleving en al verwezen sommige Sullustan namen naar adellijke titels. De Sullustans aanbeden vermoedelijk verschillende goden waaronder Triakk. De samenleving van de Sullustans stond steeds in verband met de SoroSuub Corporation, één van de grootste fabrikanten uit heel het universum. Dit bedrijf zorgde er niet alleen voor dat Sullust bekend werd in het universum, het controleerde bij wijze van spreken de hele planeet en de bevolking. Gelukkig werd SoroSuub meestal niet geleid uit een puur economische drang en belang en was het lot van de Sullustans de belangrijkste drijfveer wanneer beslissingen dienden genomen te worden. Door hun connecties met SoroSuub waren Sullustans ook gekend om hun zakelijk inzicht en namen ze een belangrijke positie in bij de Commerce Guild en waren ze ook actief bij de Techno Union en de Trade Federation. thumb|right|250px|Sullustan aan het werk Omdat op een bepaald moment 90% van alle Sullustans voor dit bedrijf werkten als arbeiders, probeerden ze zich zoveel mogelijk uiterlijk te individualiseren. Haargroei was één van de mogelijkheden om zich te onderscheiden van andere soortgenoten. De Sullustans werden zelfs meesters in het kappen van haar, ook al bezat de meerderheid van hun eigen soort geen haargroei. De Barbers of Sullust waren bekend in heel het universum. De samenleving van de Sullustans bevond zich wel ondergronds maar zag er even modern uit als andere steden op andere planeten. Byllurun was de hoofdstad van Sullust en een andere bekende stad was Piringiisi met de toeristische heetwaterbronnen. Een probleem voor toeristen was dat er in hun ondergrondse complexen bijna nooit richtingaanwijzers werden aangebracht omdat de Sullustans toch overal hun weg kenden. De Sullustan familie noemde een Warren-clan. Deze clan werd geleid door een vrouwelijke Sullustan die verschillende kinderen baarde van verschillende mannen. Vrouwen zonder mannen werden Fems genoemd en waren leiders en managers bij SoroSuub Corporation totdat zij zich klaar voelden om een familie te starten. De vrouw zocht dan verschillende partners uit die bleven werken om de familie financieel te kunnen ondersteunen. Geschiedenis De Sullustans maakten al eeuwenlang deel uit van de samenleving en hielpen mee om de Rimma Trade Route aan te leggen rond 5500 BBY. Toen leefden de Sullustans al lang ondergrond op Sullust om te ontsnappen aan de gevaren die op hun planeet heersten. Ze bouwden een gigantisch netwerk in uitgedoofde vulkanen van catacomben die hun verschillende steden met elkaar verbonden. SoroSuub Corporation werd al snel een hoeksteen van hun economie en de positie werd enkel versterkt door de intrede van de handel en reizen in het universum. thumb|left|250px|Beolars Bribbs als President van SoroSuub Tijdens de Galactic Republic waren de Sullustans lid van de Galactic Senate. Tijdens de Clone Wars koos SoroSuub Corporation echter om zich aan te sluiten bij de CIS. Beolars Bribbs werd kort voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars verkozen als President van de Sullustan Council en als CEO van SoroSuub. Dit was mogelijk door een wet die in 32 BBY werd goedgekeurd. Als economische grootmacht was dit een logische beslissing, zeker omdat Shu Mai van de Commerce Guild steeds bleef hameren op de voorbeeldfunctie die Sullust betrad in de CIS. Na de Clone Wars sloot SoroSuub Corporation zich aan bij het Empire. Tijdens de New Order bereikte de invloed van SoroSuub Corporation zijn hoogtepunt op Sullust. Na de Battle of Yavin werd de Sullustan Council tenietgedaan (Proclamation Number 137d) en fungeerde de Board of Directors van SoroSuub als officiële leiders van Sullust. Dit was dus een verdere evolutie van wat zich in de Republic al had opgestart. Deze regeringsvorm was gunstig voor het Empire aangezien ze Sullust onder controle hadden zonder er troepen te moeten stationeren. In zijn toespraak sprak Siin Suub, Chairman van SoroSuub, over trouw aan het bedrijf, trouw aan de idealen van Emperor Palpatine en de pogingen van sommigen om het Empire te dwarsbomen. Maar het tij zou keren voor de Sullustans want velen onder hen koesterden sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance. Onder impuls van enkele individu’s, waaronder Nien Nunb werd de onvrede duidelijk, zeker nu het Galactic Empire steeds meer militaristisch werd geleid en meer en meer haat ten opzichte van niet-mensen begon te uiten. Een opstand werd stilaan op de been gebracht onder leiding van Sian Tevv. thumb|right|250px|Ten Numb voor de Battle of Endor Net voor de Battle of Endor stonden de Sullustans toe dat de Alliance hun vloot verzamelde nabij Sullust om de Battle of Endor voor te bereiden. Sullust verliet officieel het Empire niet en de Alliance veinsde een aanval op Sullust om de aandacht van hun ware missie af te leiden. Nien Nunb speelde als copiloot van de Millennium Falcon een belangrijke rol in deze beslissende veldslag. De Sullustan Council en het bestuur van SoroSuub werden na de Battle of Endor losgekoppeld zodat de twee besturen onafhankelijk zouden regeren. Bekende Sullustans *Nien Nunb *Ten Numb *Dr'uun Unnh *Borkus *Sian Tevv *Siin Suub *Beolars Bribbs Achter de Schermen *Dave Carson ontwierp de Sullustans *Sullustans verschijnen in alle drie de Prequel films, maar enkel in de achtergrond. In The Phantom Menace loopt een Sullustan langs Watto zijn winkel als Qui-Gon naar de Hyperdrive vraagt, in Attack of the Clones zit een Sullustan in de Jendirian Valley, en in Revenge of the Sith is een Sullustan te zien op de trappen van het Galaxies Opera House. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars **Missing in Action *Star Wars: Resistance Bron *Sullustan in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide *Sullustans Elect President op HoloNet News *The Essential Atlas category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Sullustans